Only For Tonight
by Faithful Strings
Summary: After escaping Moriarty once, John finds himself waking up in the arms of the psychotic genius one morning. Moriarty refuses to take his prey home, so what will happen? :: YAOI :: JOHNIARTY :: SMUT :: LANGUAGE :: YOU ARE WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Sherlock_.**

**Only For Tonight.**

* * *

**Pairing: Jim M. x John W.**

**Rating: M**

**Part: 1/?**

* * *

**NOTE:**** Hey guys! So, I actually love this pairing, and I wanted to write a short little story about it. This story will only be about 3 or 4 chapters long, and it's just to help my current writers block, so whew!**

**Happy summer holidays, guys! Be safe if travelling, and enjoy your time off! c:**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Grammar/spelling errors ahead~**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_

* * *

John Watson wasn't somebody who ever got far in a relationship, not after his significant others had found out about his previous sex life; one that was filled with taunting, handcuffs and John begging for a psychopath to preform forbidden acts upon his body. Jim Moriarty had once been John's lover, and he had been the best one at that; the man had abused him (in a way), yes, but he had also taken care of John and had _killed _men for laying their filthy paws on John's skin.

However, just because Jim had cared for him, didn't mean he would _willingly _go back to the man. After the pool incident, Jim had given him a new set of bruises and pain; he had gone as far as to call John a whore, which John had replied with 'yes, you _fucked _said whore'; and then he had been politely reminded that Jim was his only lover, and that Jim was the one in control of John; everything the blonde did, Jim would either intervene or brush it off as if it were unimportant.

So, when John woke up in the arms of the man he wanted to kill, he almost screamed like a teenage school girl. He didn't remember much, other than some bloke (now that he looked at it, it was _probably _Jim flirting with him) playfully touching John's body, pulling him closer and closer; and then it all faded to black. The room was somewhat bright, burning John's sensitive eyes and creating an angry headache in John's poor mind, and before he _actually _thought it through; he snuggled up to Jim for warmth and protection from the light.

"Hm.." a hand with long, slender fingers moved to his blonde hair, and John had to bite back a gasp as Jim tugged softly at his hair. It _did _feel good, after the initial bursts of pain, but John couldn't afford to waste his time whining over how Jim made him feel _so _good! He needed to text somebody, anybody! Hell, he'd even text Mycroft Holmes if he _really _needed to! "Oh, Johnny, I didn't notice you were awake.." a low voice breathed, and John tensed in horror, expecting the man to lash out at him. "Don't get so tense, sweetie, Daddy won't punish you if you're good~" John shivered at the title Jim gave himself, and knew he had to play along; Jim was still waking up, probably, so the former doctor could _probably _trick the psychopath into giving him his phone.

"Will Daddy give me a treat for keeping him company?" John practically purred, swallowing his pride and allowing Jim to roll onto his back, before he rested his head on Jim's chest.

"Hm, what do you have in mind, sweetie?" Jim replied, clearly expecting John to say something involving sex; John wasn't stupid, though, so he casually glanced over towards the bedside table; his phone was there, and John could tell from the flashing light that Sherlock and the others had gone _mental_ when he hadn't returned.

"Can I check my texts, Daddy?" John asked, and there was a low growl; something that suggested Jim did _not _like that idea, because of one of two reasons: one, Jim didn't want John to leave his bed; highly likely, or two; Jim thought John was seeing somebody else, and wanted to claim him for himself.. _again_. "Please, Daddy, I want to see who's bothering me~"

"Bothering you?" Jim repeated, and John nodded slowly. After a moment or so, Jim let John up and the blonde crawled over to the other side of the bed, grabbing his phone carefully. Jim had crawled over to his side, but instead of tauntingly hovering over his shoulder, he laid down and began rubbing soft circles on John's bare stomach. John ignored the pleasurable feeling, and quickly began going through his texts:

_You have 394 new messages!_

John knew he looked sheepish, but he didn't care; 394 messages? _Seriously_? Sherlock _couldn't _have spammed his phone with so many messages in twenty four hours! However, John continued looking through his texts, unconsciously lowering a hand into Jim's hair and softly threading his fingers through the dark locks.

_Where ARE you?! - SH._

_John, case! 221B, you know our address, right? Come if convenient. - SH._

_John, seriously. Come if inconvenient. - SH._

_Ooooh! Murders, murders everywhere! I really do need my blogger, doctor and friend here~ - SH._

John continued reading the first few hundred messages, he felt mildly bad that Sherlock had had to survive a single night on his own. However, he hadn't thought Sherlock would have gone to Mycroft for help, but; here his phone was, spammed with messages from _both _the brothers.

_John, it's come to my attention that you've.. disappeared, please reply when you get this message. - MH._

_It's been TWELVE BLOODY HOURS, John! Where are you?! - MH._

_My dear little brother is worried sick, your damn housekeeper is crying and fretting over you, and do you KNOW who they're blaming, hmm? No? I'll give you a hint, it's somebody related to Sherlock & is a minor government agent. - MH._

_Dear God, John! Even if it's just a simple letter, one simple letter; we all want to know that you're all right, even if you're under surveillance, your captor should be GENEROUS enough to give you this option. - MH._

John felt _even worse_, now! Not only had he caused Sherlock to worry, but he had gotten both the sociopath _and _Mrs Hudson to blame Mycroft for it! Even when the 'minor' government agent had _nothing _to do with it! Jim had taken to planting gentle kisses on John's stomach, allowing him to go through his text messages; however, when John began typing a message out for Mycroft, Jim abruptly sat up.

"Johnny, we didn't agree for you to message one of your.. _friends_." Even if Jim came across as calm, John knew it was only a matter of seconds before Jim's expression exploded into rage and hate. John shivered and carefully crawled forwards, adjusting to Jim's sudden mood swings _was _hard; but if he wanted to get a message sent to Mycroft, then he'd _have _to put up with it.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I just wanted to apologize to one of them.." John apologized, managing to keep his voice on a low, meek tone; even if he wanted to scream at Jim and call him a twat, he _knew _that Jim would _break _him if he raised his voice to him; unless it was sexually raising his voice, that is. "Like you always trained me to, right~?" Jim was silent for a moment, before he narrowed his eyes and spoke again.

"Johnny, if you're planning to text Sherly, I do hope you realize that he _won't _be able to help you." Jim murmured and John nodded carefully, knowing that _one _wrong move would bring John's plan to shame. Jim smiled, pleased, and threw his arms around John's shoulders. "That's a good pet!" John didn't move and Jim pulled back, excusing himself from the bed and disappearing into what seemed like a connected bathroom. John was silent for a while, before he looked down to his phone and continued writing a message for Mycroft; apologizing, telling him that he was all right (for now), telling him that it was Moriarty who had kidnapped him etc.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jim's point of view, he was furious; how had he managed to get his old pet back in his bed?! He couldn't remember much, only that it had ended up with the pair having sex; had he _really _been that drunk? Jim _never _got drunk! Well, unless it was with his mad sniper, Sebastian Moran; but other than that, he never touched alcohol, _ever_! Jim was glad he had excused himself from their little game on the bed, he knew what John was doing; he was texting the Iceman, it was obvious! He wouldn't take the time to reply in detail to Sherlock, and he _definitely _wouldn't do so with that little detective inspector; so it _had _to be Mycroft.

"Tsk!" Jim hissed angrily, not bothering with a shower and simply washing his face, brushing his teeth and doing his hair. He didn't have any meetings planned today, but he _refused _to let John see anymore of his bedhead. After doing this, he walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a fluffy robe, and was surprised to see John _still _typing out his message. Jim moved slowly towards the man, before jumping onto the bed and curling back up at John's side; even _he _could be somewhat affectionate at times, even if he just wanted to punish his kitten for leaving him for so many months, then joining the side of the angels and acting like _he _was in control. "I've missed you so much, Johnny~" Jim crooned, pushing himself closer to John, attempting to catch a glimpse of the message without being _too _indiscreet.

"I've missed you, as well.." John muttered distantly, clearly not really paying attention to reality. Jim frowned, he didn't want his Johnny saying that unless he _actually _meant it, even if the psychopath liked forcing his pets to say things; John was different, he'd rather ignore the blonde doctor than have him say something he didn't mean. After a moment, John awkwardly placed his phone back onto the bedside table, shivering as Jim nestled closer to the former soldier's neck, holding his dear blonde close. "U-Um.." John let out a noise of protest as Jim allowed his hands to wander, hoping to get a rise out of the man next to him; it worked. "Stop!" John cried when Jim moved to slip the blanket away from John's legs, he even grabbed Jim's wrist in an attempt to stop the psychopath.

"Stop? Oh, but you let me last night.." Jim purred, allowing John to hold his wrist, but looking up to the blonde with a dangerous glint to his dark eyes. He wouldn't allow _his _John to order him around, even if he got away with it when he was with Sherlock, Jim wasn't.. _him_. "Don't you want to play anymore?"

"No, I don't!" John pushed at Jim's shoulder with his free hand, gasping as Jim ran the tip of his tongue along that creamy neck, smiling a lecherous smile as John tried to pull away. "Stop it!" John whined when Jim continued to lick, bite and suck on John's neck, ignoring the blonde's pleas.

"Oh, come on, you've probably done this with Sherly more than once, just let me give him a.. _present_." Surprisingly, Jim wasn't met with a meek hug and a shy kiss, oh no; he was met with a harsh push to the shoulder that sent him tumbling backwards onto the bed, and a hand connecting with his cheek that caused his head to snap to the side in response. John had already located his clothes and was off of the bed, much to Jim's dismay; how _dare _John hurt him in such a way? John was soon dressed in his usual jeans and one of those damn jumpers, and he had managed to slip his shoes on, too. "Where are you going, Johnny?" Jim called from his spot on the bed, sitting up quickly. "You don't know where we are, and what makes you think I'd be so willing to take you home, hm? This isn't a one night stand, my love, you've returned to me-"

"I was _intoxicated_, so were _you_!" John shouted back angrily, and Jim merely raised an eyebrow at the statement. Sadly, it was true, but Jim wasn't going to let his blonde doctor go back to being Sherlock's faithful little pet. Oh no, no, no; John was _his_, and he'd train the blonde until he was Jim's personal toy again. "Take me _home_."

"You _are_ home, Johnny boy." Jim replied wryly, crawling from the bed and walking towards John, who took a step back automatically. Jim smiled tauntingly and came to a stop, causing John to stop, too; oh, he _loved _these games! They had been fun back when John was his darling lover, back when the pair would wrestle playfully on the bed after John told Jim to 'piss off', it had all been _so much fun_. Jim's smile widened and he ran up to John, not allowing the blonde to react, before he wrapped his arms around John's waist and pushed his lover up against the wall. Even if John had escaped him once, they were still lovers, Jim hadn't found anyone as interesting as John; so, he had killed _a lot _of people. "Apologize to Daddy." Jim ordered and John scowled defiantly, earning a patronizing look from Jim. "Please, Johnny, I'll even cook you a nice breakfast~! I know you're hungry."

"Take me back to Sherlock." John growled through gritted teeth, even if his stomach moaned and he fought to keep his arms at his side, John was _still _going to be stubborn. Well, that simply wouldn't do; Jim didn't want John to be completely submissive, but he didn't want John to rebel against him, either.

"You're asking for it, love." Jim murmured sadly, pulling away from John and taking in a deep breath. He was back at the pool, John was his captive and Sherlock was fading away into the distance, Sherlock was interesting; sure, but John was _far _more important. "You know, I've had people question me about you, my dear." Jim heard his voice change from high to low in a matter of seconds, and John obviously heard it, too; because he froze, which amused Jim.

"W-Wait..!" John whimpered, suddenly sounding meek, but Jim was far too annoyed to listen to John's whining. "Don't-!"

"_You _don't make the _rules_, Johnny!" Jim shouted, making sure to be right next to John's ear, before he quickly pulled back and smiled at the trembling mess John had been reduced to. He knew he was scary, scary enough to push Satan off of his throne and claim it for himself, but that wasn't the point; he wanted to hear an apology, and he'd get it, one way or another. "You're going to stay in here until Daddy calms down, hm? I'll get Sebby to bring you a small plate of food, how about that?" Jim backed off completely, and John nodded meekly. "What was that?"

"R-Right, that sounds nice." John replied and Jim smiled, before allowing John to walk back over to the bed; he knew John would get changed after Jim left, and Jim didn't push it, he didn't want to ruin this meek attitude with his filthy needs. John sat down and Jim waited for John to slip his shoes off, before pecking the blonde on the cheek and disappearing out of the door, still dressed in nothing but a robe. "_Bastard_!" Jim heard John hiss under his breath, and Jim had to supress a giggle; oh, John's frustration was _far _too cute.

Well, now that he had his darling doctor back on the scene, Jim was going to be _far _from bored. Though, he'd continued his little game with Sherlock, just to keep the man from hunting the pair down and murdering them. Oh, he couldn't _wait _to see his Johnny naked and underneath him, begging Jim to do unthinkable things to his naughty body.

'_Oh, this is going to be.. fun_!' Jim thought, and he _knew _it was _definitely _going to be fun.

* * *

**Note: This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I got tired & decided to turn it into a multi-shot.**

**I'll check for spelling errors tomorrow (or something), because I'm exhausted right now and I don't want to check it over now, because I'll probably add _more _mistakes. Oops.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Sherlock_.**

**Only For Tonight.**

* * *

**Pairing: Jim M. x John W.**

**Rating: M**

**Part: 2/?**

* * *

**NOTE:**** Hey guys! Yay, an update. I managed to persuade my Mam into bringing us home a few days earlier than the original plan, so here! There's a bit of lemony juice in this (basically feeling each other up), and then there'll be smut at some point oo.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Grammar/spelling errors ahead~**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_

* * *

_'__Oh, this is going to be.. fun_!' Jim thought, and he _knew _it was _definitely _going to be fun.

* * *

The morning flew by quicker than John had hoped for, and he soon found himself being dragged out of the bedroom and through a complicated maze of hallways. Jim had stated that he was getting lonely, so he had brought John to a beautiful living room; it wasn't as fancy as John remembered it, meaning they were in a different safe house to the one John had once been locked up in, but it was still beautiful. The floor was a dark wood and the walls were covered in deep blue wallpaper, which had engravings of flowers on them. The sofas were black and leather, in the middle of the room was a large fluffy carpet, which was red with hints of green and a coffee table was on that carpet; a few bookshelves and lamps were around the middle of the room, and a large flat-screen TV was on the wall across from John.

"Isn't it nice, Johnny?" Jim asked calmly, guiding the blonde doctor over to the sofas and pushing him down onto one, before sliding onto the piece of furniture and wrapping his arms around John's waist. "What do you want to watch, hm? I've watched all of my Doctor Who box sets, so that's out of the question."

"Um.." John was mildly surprised that Jim was actually _asking _him, but he _did _have a show that he wanted to watch; The Walking Dead, it was about a zombie apocalypse and a group of survivors, he had only watched the first season, but he _loved _the show! It was so violent and full of pain and fear, it was incredibly realistic, if John did say so himself; he was surprised it was allowed on television, really. "The.. Walking Dead..?" John asked nervously and Jim shot him a look, but turned the television on and opened up a menu, clicking on season one of the show; and as soon as the show started, John was quieter than he had been earlier and even allowed Jim to hold him as they watched the show. '_This is insane._'

"Johnny, I didn't know you were into such violent things." Jim purred half way through an episode, the one where Duane and his father taught Rick how to kill a walker. He felt the psychopath slide closer to him, if that was possible, and soon Jim was blocking his view of the television, threading his skilled fingers through John's blonde hair. "Have I _really _rubbed off on you so much, my dear?"

"No, I've been living with a bloody sociopath for the last few months." John hissed, attempting to shove Jim off of him, regardless of the meek voice in his mind telling him to stop. "Sociopaths get bored, and you would know about being bored, wouldn't you?" Jim muttered something along the lines of a compliment mixed with an insult.

"Yes, I would." Jim replied coyly, reaching for the remote and pausing the episode slowly, pulling John closer with his free hand carefully. "In fact, I'm bored right now, care to amuse me?"

'_Stop_!' John wanted to shout, but a pair of warm lips sealed his voice and John could feel his face beginning to heat up with a bright blush. John didn't react to Jim's kiss, even if he desperately wanting to tug the man closer and strip him from his clothes. So, after a few moments of Jim trying to get John to react, John wasn't surprised when he found himself on his knees in front of Jim, one hand brushing John's hair out of his face and the other holding one of John's hands, keeping him from running.

"Johnny, I'll ask you nicely." Jim cooed, though John didn't miss the angry hiss underlying the soft coo. "Please entertain Daddy, he's bored." John's blush deepened slowly and Jim smiled a smug smile, one that suggested he was pleased that he could see John's blushing face again.

"No." John refused bluntly and Jim raised an eyebrow, his smile dropping into another frown. Unsurprisingly, Jim tugged John back to his feet and pulled the blonde into his lap, tightly wrapping his arms around John's waist and unpausing the episode on screen. John unconsciously wrapped his arms around Jim's neck, allowing the man to rub his hips soothingly, silently telling him that he wasn't going to force the blonde into anything else; or so John thought.

* * *

The hours ticked by, and the pair found themselves changing positions a lot; one minute John was sat in Jim's lap, his legs resting on either side of Jim's body, the next the pair were laying on their sides (thankfully, the sofa was big enough to fit two grown men), Jim spooning John with the blonde's head resting on Jim's arm, using the psychopath's arm to hide from the terrifyingly gruesome parts that Jim giggled at.

"_Ah, ah, ah, ah,  
Stayin' alive, stayin' alive-_"

John let out a noise of fright at the abrupt noise, pushing back into Jim's body instinctively. Jim let out a groan and pushed his hips forwards, causing John to gasp and grip the edge of the sofa, allowing Jim to pause the episode they were on and grab his phone from the coffee table, making sure to push right up against John's body with a hum of content at the feeling.

"M-Moriarty.." John whispered nervously, but Jim hushed him and answered his phone, laying back down and allowing John to roll onto his back to avoid further molestation; well, at least from Jim's hips, that is. John listened to Jim speak, his voice was low in an almost flirtatious manner, and John could hear the uncomfortable noises from the other end; well, anyone would be uncomfortable if Jim spoke to them in such a sultry tone. It was seductive enough to make John _glad _he was curled up at Jim's side, listening to the man do his job as John's hand wandered along his side.

"I'm rather busy at the moment." Jim muttered and his gaze shifted to John, who supressed a gasp at the naughty glint in the psychopath's eyes. "Hm? That's none of your business, it's just more important than killing some poor soul." Jim's voice became a little higher near the end of his sentence, and John couldn't help the flinch that washed over his body; even if he had put up with Jim for several years, the man's voice never failed to make him feel incredibly submissive under him. "Yes, yes, goodbye now."

_Beep!_

Jim lowered the electronic device from his ear and placed it on the table again, groaning as he pulled John closer softly, rubbing at his own eyes with another noise. John remained incredibly still, allowing the Consulting Criminal to sit up and smile down at the former soldier, before he pulled John upwards and claimed his mouth in a hot kiss. John was more responsive this time, pulling Jim closer with small noises of pleasure as the man crawled on top of him, holding John beneath him with the man's back lifted off of the sofa beneath him, making it easier for the pair to kiss.

"You're so - ah! - responsive, Johnny!" Jim giggled between little breaks between their mouths, and John resisted the urge to tell Jim to shut up; he wasn't reacting to keep Jim happy, he was reacting because he had been wanting this since this morning. Even if he had once been attracted to his housemate, Sherlock Holmes, he would _always _be drawn to the sadistic psychopath who was currently above him. John let out a mewl as Jim pulled back with a snigger, tempting the blonde into flipping their positions and taking what he wanted from Jim, but when John didn't move; Jim pressed his thumb to John's bottom lip, smiling lecherously. "What do you want Daddy to do, hm?" John glanced up to the smiling man with a submissive gaze, one that suggested he was willing to allow Jim into his heart for a while, just until John collected his sanity again. "Oh, keep that gaze, sweetheart." Jim moaned, pushing his thumb into the warmth of Jim's mouth, kissing his forehead with a chuckle. "You're getting there."

* * *

The quick change of scenery was a blur to both men, but somehow; Jim found himself pinning his dear doctor to the bed, allowing the blonde to buck his hips and dig his nails into Jim's shoulders. Well, he had originally planned to cook the doctor a lovely breakfast and had been willing to listen to the blonde's stories from when he was with his dear Sherly, but having John under him on the same day was good, too.

"Moriarty..!" John whined desperately, and Jim smiled; even if he hated being called by his surname by his lover, the way it rolled off of John's tongue just intoxicated the psychopath into giving into his twisted morals for once, deciding to capture John's lips in another kiss instead. Before Jim really knew it, though, John had invited Jim's tongue into his mouth and the pair were soon fighting for dominance in the kiss; even if Jim knew he'd win, he _did _enjoy a good fight from John.

_Thud!_

Jim gasped as John pushed him off with a scowl, but recovered and crawled back on top of the blonde, pushing his hips down into John's growing arousal with a low chuckle. This had escalated incredibly quickly, first they had been watching a show about the apocalypse, and now they were on the bed fighting for dominance in who was topping tonight. The pair continued their desperate movements, until John was stripped to nothing but his boxers and the pair were teasingly allowing their hands to wander over each other's pale skin.

"Oh, Johnny, you look so good like this." Jim moaned, feeling John buck upwards to Jim's touch with lewd noises. The bed creaked beneath them and Jim chuckled, he knew he'd have to move John to the wall if he _was _going to fuck him, because he didn't want to waste money on buying a new bed. However, Jim wasn't going to please John, oh no; he'd have his little pet beg for him over the next few weeks, giving into Jim's wrath and becoming a submissive toy again. After a moment, Jim slipped back and smiled when he heard a low growl from John. "I'm going to start dinner, love, you should get dressed."

"B-Bastard..!" John hissed and Jim's smile grew, the psychopath slipped a pair of pyjama trousers on and walked out of the room, deliberately swaying his hips to catch the former soldier's attention. Jim giggled when he heard John groan, clearly suffering from an erection, and Jim quickly walked into the large kitchen; it was rather grand, but was simple enough to _not _be overbearing. Jim began looking through the cupboards for the ingredients he needed, knowing _exactly _what his dear Johnny needed; he knew John liked his cooking, most people liked his cooking, and Jim couldn't help but feel incredibly smug over it; he could brag to John about everything and anything, but _cooking _was the one thing that John willingly agreed to liking.

'_Ah, just you wait, Johnny_!' Jim thought with a gleeful hop to his step. '_Daddy won't disappoint you_~'

* * *

**Note: Oo, the second chapter is out. I know it's kinda short, but this is all that came to mind at the time, oh. cx**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_


End file.
